Changed for Good
by Ravenclaw-Rose
Summary: Corrie A young Sylvia Ogden must face leaving her family for the last time and is heart broken by the thought of leaving Hilda and Stan's care. Better the devil you know than the one you don't.


I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives  
For a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are lead to those who help us most to grow  
If we let them and we help them in return  
Well I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you

"Do you think daddy is going to be sad?" asked Sylvia. Her body was still bruised from the assault their father had raged against her tiny form.

"I think he is going to be very sad." Said Freda as she looked at Sylvia. She was a much stronger and better person than she was. She hated Stan for what he had done to their family. It wasn't so bad for him. He was away for days at a time with work.

It was going to be there mother who felt the pull as she waved her youngest two children off for the last time.

"There, perfect." Said Freda. She had done two plaits in her sister's hair.

"Thank you." Sylvia muttered quietly and seriously.

"Its ok darling."

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Half way through the wood  
Who can say if I've changed for the better  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed For Good

The two girls looked round the room they had as long as Sylvia could remember had shared. It was going to be scary having a big room to herself when she got to her new home. Who would chase the monsters out the bed if Freda was not there to do so?

She turned to her big sister, with her big eyes, sadly shining at her.

"Come here," Freda said to her, and summoned her to her side. They sat on the bed and held hands. This was it.

"You'll be ok, Sylvia I know you will be." She said wrapping her arms about her. Her beautiful brave sister.

"Freda, when I am big, I will see you again won't I. you'll come look for me?" she begged.

It well may be that we will never meet again  
In this lifetime, so let me say before we part  
So much of me is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart  
Aand now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend 

"Of course I will." She said to her, tears filling her eyes. She didn't know if she would ever see her again. The girl she had helped nurse, she had changed her nappy and feed her. Watched her grow.

"And I swear. Freda I shall look for you too." She said squeezing her tightly.

"I know. Oh Sylvia, damn him! I hate dad!"

"Mama said the drink – that was what hurt me. Not him. You mustn't be angry or hate daddy. "

A tear rolled on to Freda's cheek. Sylvia wiped it away.

"I love you. You're my big sister, and my very best friend."

Like a ship flung from it's mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a sky-bird  
In the distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
But because I knew you

Tony was ready to go. He watched as his little sister as she came down the stairs, holding Freda's hand. They had both been crying.

Dudley sat on the bottom two steps. This was mostly it. the last time the four Ogden siblings were ever going to be together, all four of them. 

Because I knew you

"You'll write?" Dudley checked. He had his sister in his arms.

"Just as soon as I learn how. Promise." She said to him, clingy.

Freda had her eyes on the kitchen for. The social workers and their parents were in there.

"Its time." She muttered, feeling sick.   
"Lets go then." Dudley told the others, and carried his sister to the kitchen,

I have been changed For Good 

"This must be little Tony and Sylvia. My name is Mrs Hammond. I've come to take you to your new home."

"I like this one." Said Sylvia, looking desperately towards her father. Couldn't he do some thing? Stop this?

She feared him. Every one who lived in there house did. But she feared life with out her mother and Freda more.

"Come on darling, none of this chuck." Said her mother. "I've made you both jam sandwiches for the journey. Your going to a nice knew home." she said as she bagged her children's lunch up. "You'll both behave wont you treasures?"

"Yes mummy." She nodded.

"Tony?"

"Yes."

"good boy."

And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blaming for  
But then I guess we know there's blame to share 

"I thought I told you to wash your faces."

"Mama. Its clean."

Hilda fell silent. Her heart was breaking inside and she showed no sign of it on the outside. Not like Freda. She was weeping.

Sylvia stood tall though.

She was stalling. And she knew it.

"So it is darling." She said bending down on to her knees so she was at the little un's height."

"Come here," she said to Tony, but he would not go to her. Tony had never been an affectionate child, but the fact he would not cuddle her at this there final parting, really truly hurt Hilda.

And none of it seems to matter anymore

Sylvia clung to her mother as if she was a life line when it was her turn to cuddle her good bye. The thought that this was it really truly terrified her.

Better the devil you know….

"I will see you again, wont I mama?" she checked.

"Of course you will chuck eh? I'll send you birthday cards, and Christmas. I promise." She said as she cuddle her tightly.

Soon, Sylvia accepted she had to let go as Hilda pulled away and planted a kiss on her fore head.

"I'll miss you mama."

"I'll miss you too."

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Half way through the wood

Sylvia's eyes landed of her father. She wanted to hug him. what ever he had done he was her daddy. And he had never hit her before. She knew he had hit her mama and her brothers and sisters.. But it had only been the once.

"What ever I did wrong daddy, I'm sorry." She said to him. "I didn't mean to be bad." she felt a lump gather in her throat and her sister reached out and puit a hand on her shoulder.

Her father seemed to remain unmoved.

"I am so sorry dad." She whispered.

"We should be off, mr, Mrs Ogden."

"Of course, can we come with them to the car?" asked Hilda.

"Yes."

"Come on then my treasures." Said Hilda and took there hands. The social worker and the two elder children walked in her wake.

Like a ship flung from it's mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a sky-bird  
In the distant wood

"You must be scared. Your going to good new homes."

"We know mama." Said Sylvia.

Hilda had detached herself form them. If she held one of them now she knew she'd given in and never let go. She had to do that. Tony wasn't listening. He was happy to go clearly and let the social worker get him belted in to car.

"Go on now darling…" she said to her, and opened the door. "You have to get in the car." Said Hilda painfully.

She had been about to get in when she heard a voice.

"WAIT! WAIT!"

Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
I do believe I have been changed for the better

"Daddy!" Sylvia broke in to a run, and in to his arms. As he swept her off her feet her bruises pained her but she just wanted to be with him.

"It is not your fault." He told her. "None of this is your fault. You hav' to know that chuck. And I love you…I'm so sorry…my little princess."

"Daddy, don't let them take me. I don't want to go!"**  
**  
And because I knew you 

Stanley Ogden had not cried in years. But as he saw that car drive off, with his son and daughter he could not help weeping. Up to the minute they turned the corner he knew Sylvia had been screaming to get out. Tony had wanted to go. She had not.

Hilda turned in to him for support. It was ironic. He was the reason they were gone. He cuddled her close in that rare moment of upset. They both needed each other.

"They took them Stan. Our kids."

"I am so sorry Hilda. I'm sorry." His mouth was dry. He could say nothing else.

Because I knew you**  
**Because I knew you  
I have been changed  
For Good


End file.
